Twice the Trouble HikaruKaoru Love story
by SinfullyBeautiful
Summary: Seniors with bunnies, Emo blondes, all they're missing is the opposite of Haruhi. Oh wait, that would be Hanaki Fujioka, her twin! Meet the Club's vixen as she joins the adventures & befriends the Clubs little devils. Breaking bones & stealing hearts?
1. Welcome to the Host Club!

Both Haruhi and I were walking down the hallway to the library. Im wearing baggy black pants and dark blue T-shirt and a blackjacket on top. Right now my older twin sister, Haruhi (Im not describing what shes wearing. You wanna know go watch the first episode.) and I opened the door to find a bunch of people talking.

This is what pisses me off the most...  
>I looked at the room irrated, "Doesnt anyone know that the meaning of library is shut your face?"<br>Haruhi groaned and pulled my arm, dragging you. "Come on. Lets find somewhere else..."  
>I pulled the hood over my head, I wasnt having the best hair day so I just put my hair in two pig-tails. Putting the hood over my head only people could see my face, not the bird nest of my hair.<br>Haruhi looked up infront of us, "Huh? An abanded music room."  
>She said looked at the Third Music Room. She twisted the knob to come face to face...with the Host Club: <p>

The friggin bright light nearly blinded us and with rose petals floating everywhere, eventually knocking off my hood.

Than out of no-where this blonde head kid comes, "Welcome to Ouran's Host Club..."  
>He grabbed my hand and was a few inches away from my face, trying to bring up the charm.<br>"...Princess"  
>Im not the gooshy type of girl, and I hate the sterotype saying that every girl will melt at the sight of a gorugous dude... Not in this Cinderelle story. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I slapped him.<br>"Creep...back off."  
>The twins that was next to the other boys started to laugh.<br>"Haha! You got slapped boss!" The yelled, laughing.  
>Haruhi started to freak out when blondie started to get closer that she started to back up to a table that was in the way. When she crashed into the table, the vase that was on top of it fell off. She tried to catch it but missed. I leaned over the pedestall and caught it. Thank God...<br>"Phew. Got it..."  
>Than a little kid with a pink bunny came up to me and hit me on the back, pretty hard.<br>"Great catch!" He exclaimed.  
>By him hitting me on my back, I let go of the vase and it fell to the ground and,well, broke.<br>"WHAT THE HELL?" I had it!  
>Some guy with glasses, pushed them up and contiued writting in his book, than spoke.<br>"You know that, that vase was going to be auctioned of from the price of 8 million yen, dont you?" He said calmly, like nothing!  
>Haruhi and me jaws dropped.<br>"8..." She started off.  
>"million..." I contiued.<br>"YEN?" We both yelled!

Of course we did! That was a friggin 8 million yen vase! Do you know how much that is too us?  
>"Why the hell have something that cost that much in this joint?" I yelled.<br>They all nodded in their own friggin conversation, clearly ignoring me. Rich bastards...

"Come to think of it, arent you Haruhi and Hanaki Fuijoka?" Blondie said, turning to us.  
>We nodded our heads slowly.<br>"How do you know our names?" Haruhi asked, obviously freaked out.  
>"Its not everyday that we have commoners at our school."<br>"Commoners?" Me and Haruhi said slightly irrated.  
>"About that vase..." The glasses dude contiued.<br>I didnt want to hear about that damn vase. And by the looks of it, my poor sister either. Who am I kidding, were scared shitless!  
>"Seeing that your commoners, Im assuming you cant afford the 8 million yen." He contiued.<br>We nodded again.  
>"Than its decided!" Blondie pointed to Haruhi. "You are going to be the Host Club's dog!"<br>"...dog?" Haruhi said pointing to herself.

Did the guys really call my sister a dog? I furrowed my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms.  
>Blondie points at me, "And your going to be serving snacks and tea!"<br>I was about to say something but Haruhi looked at me and sighed and nodded her head. I looked away from him. "Whatever you say blondie."  
>"<em>Blondie?<em>" He pouted_._ Next thing I know he goes into a corner and started to sulk.  
>I looked at him weridly. "Uh..."<br>"Dont mind him." Thoses twin said poping up next to me.  
>"He always does that." The first twin said.<br>I sighed, "Some day huh Haru-"  
>I stopped and looked around and noticed that Haruhi was missing. "Where Haruhi?"<br>"Off to do something." They both said. I raised my eyebrows at them.  
>"So what was.." The secound twin started off. Hm, is voice sounds softer.<br>"You name again?" The first one finished.  
>"Hanaki."<br>"Well, Im Hikaru."

"And Im Kaoru."  
>I nodded slightly. "Cool names."<p>

Later on, after I figured out everyones name, I was serving tea to the people when the Host Club opened. I than turned to see Haruhi with a brown paper bag filled with stuff. I walked over to Haruhi.  
>"Hey Ruru, where were you?"<br>"They sent me to buy a few things."  
>"Oh bummer."<br>She walked over to Tamaki and gave him the bag. He started to look in it and pulled out the coffee.  
>"Ah, whats this?" He said, examining it.<br>"Its instant coffee..." Haruhi said annoyed.  
>"Instant? Coffee?" All these snotty rich girls asked.<br>"Never heard of such a thing." Girl #1 asked.

Stupid bim-boes.

"Its not that hard. You just pour hot water and stir..." I said sort of fiesty.  
>They all gasped and 'ooh'ed. Me and Haruhi had a anime sweat drop.<br>Damn Rich peoples. And the messed up part is that I know Haruhi is thinking the same thing._  
><em>"Wow. Poor people dont even have the time to make coffee." Girl #2 said.  
>"So?" Haruhi said.<p>

"Or maybe we just work hard while you rich air heads dont even lift a pinky." I said fiercly. Haruhi nudged my side. "Ow." I said, rubbing it.  
>Haruhi sighed and tried to snatch the coffee back from Tamaki. "Ok sheesh I'll go to the store and buy the expiensive kind."<br>"No!" Tamaki said standing up. "I SHALL DRINK THIS COFFEE!" He finished off with a pose.  
>Everyone started clapping and cheering at Tamaki's so said 'confidence'. Both Haruhi and I made some instant coffee and we poured two cups each. Some of the people were complaining if they should drink the coffee or not...thats when I decided that Hanaki needs walk away before she loses it. I went over to the other side of the room to get the tray of tea I left and as I was walking I saw Hikaru and Kaoru during one of they 'brotherly' moments. I stopped for a moment to look at them and my eye twitched a bit.<p>

"Um Hikaru? Kaoru?...What are you doing?" I asked nervously.  
>"This is what we do." They both stated.<br>"You know..." Kaoru started off.  
>"Brotherly love..." Hikaru finished.<br>I sighed in relief and put my hand on my chest, "You had my thinking..."  
>"Get real Hanaki!" They both exclaimed.<br>" Well, suh-rry! Your really convincing"  
>The twins smriked, "We know."<p>

I rolled my eyes and walked away.  
>This is going to be a long day.<p>

Now Im standing next Haruhi while Tamaki went on ranting about beautiful things and what not. I tried to pull my hood even more over my head, if that was possible, to try and block out his words. For a good looking guy, his mouth sure knows how to ruins his imagine. I looked over and saw Haruhi in deep thought. Than Tamaki got close to the two of and said have affective a glace to the side is and than Haruhi said:  
>"Obnoxious."<br>I knew she was was talking about Tamaki and you giggled. Most be a twin thing we have which makes us even more kick ass! And just like before Tamaki went back to his breif emo stage.  
>"Sorry sempai, you lesson did strike a small cord with me." Haruhi apolgized.<br>"Its ok! Let me teach you more my friend!" Tamaki said, cheerfully again.  
>"Wow sempai, you sure know how to bounce back. You must be bi-polar." I stated.<br>The twin sstood by me and Haruhi as they were talking and than one of them said that Tamaki should show Haruhi some basic lessons.  
>"Ok he not Host Club material but maybe we could work something out." Hikaru said getting closer to Haruhi, making me get closer to her to make sure he doesnt try anything.<br>"And _she_ needs to also so something as well. We cant have her serve tea like this." Kaoru stopped me from getting closer to them as he got closer to me.  
>At the same time when Hikaru took Haruhi's glasses off, Kaoru took off my hood. Since they didnt see me with my hood off cause I put it back on, almost immediantly when it fell of eariler, so they havent gotten a goood look at me yet. They both went wide eyed when they saw Haruhi and me. They switch to Hikaru looking at me and Kaoru looking at Haruhi. Tamaki than rushed over to see us. He snapped his fingers and started to order people around. Before I knew it, Haruhi and I were being carried away.<p>

They put me and Haruhi in a chair next to each other. Than they undid my pig-tails and started to mess around with our hairs. Than after they finished, they threw both of us in a dressing room. Than the twins came in.  
>Twins jumped up toward us, "Ok here we come! And put this on!" They yelled as they prounced us.<br>They jumped on both us and tried to dress us. Didnt these friggin twins know Im a chick!  
>"We can handle it!" Haruhi yelled.<br>"Back off clones!" Yup, that was me.  
>"GET OUT!" We both yelled, and threw them out.<br>They managed to get some of Haruhi's sweater off and they got my jacket off. Was it some sick foreplay?  
>"Pervs..." I mummbled.<br>I picked up and looked at the uniform they gave me and gaged. It was those yellow dresses I've been seeing around that all the girl at the school was wearing. It was a damn banana dress with Queen Victoria written all over it.  
>"No thank you." I said as I dropped it to the floor and kicked it ou of sight. "Im not wearing that yellow death-trap."<br>"Hanaki, dont do that." Haruhi said looking at me.  
>"I dont like it Ruru." I started to walk around and saw a boys uniform and got an idea. I smile mischeiviously. I grabbed it and ran over to my book bag and started to look around for the spare clothes that I had so you could change after school. I found my black skirt and black tank top. (Lol alot of black clothes XP)<br>"This well do." I said to myself and smirked.

Haruhi was waiting for me to finish getting dress and when I came out I walked out so she can see. I put on the black tank top under the white shirt button down shirt I had on. Only, that I left the white shirt unbuttoned and I also left the jacket unbuttoned too. I wore wearing your black mini skirt and you had on my black combat boots that went to my knee that already had on. The hair stylist made my hair a bit wavy and de-fizzed it. Haruhi look at ,e and smiled.  
>"Now that definanly your style."<br>"Thanks. Now lets go out before they kill us."  
>Haruhi and I took each others hand and walked out of the dressing, infront of the Host Club.<br>"So..." I said.  
>"How do we look?" We both asked them.<br>They looked at me and they blushed and than smiled when they saw Haruhi.  
>"What a change!" The twins shouted.<br>They had a before and after shoot of me and the words 'before' and 'after' was blinking.  
>I blinked, "Ok, not creepy at all." I said sarcasticly.<br>Tamaki ran up to the two of us and hugged us, "The two of you are so adorable!"  
>He than let go than grabbed Haruhi, "He looks cute! Just like a girl!"<br>What is her talking about?

"Um...Haruhi is a-" I tried to say.  
>Honey than jumped on me, "You look so kawaii Hana-chan!"<br>I smiled, "Thanks Honey-sempai."  
>Hikaru and Kaoru put an arm around me.<br>"Not bad.." They both smirking.  
>"I know." I smirked backand than looked at Haruhi. "Are you really gonna join the Host Club, sweetie?"<br>She nodded

"If being so, Im gonna help you through it!" I yelled enthuasicly.  
>She smiled, "Well, you have to neither way."<p>

My face than dropped, "You know how to ruin a genuine moment huh Ruru?"

Right now Im walking next to the twins to their table.  
>"So Hanaki? Are you and Haruhi related?" Kaoru asked first.<br>You looked at him, "Well we both have the same last name. Does that answer the question." I said smirking.  
>"Many people could have the same last name." Hikaru retorted.<br>"True." I said.  
>"So what are you guys? Cousins?" Hikaru asked this time.<br>You giggled, "No. Were twins."

"Really?" They both exclaimed. "So are we!"  
>You giggled again,"Nah really?" I said sarcasticly. "I would have never figured that out!"<br>The three of us started laughing a bit but it wasnt a long thing. More like a chuckle or something. Damnit, I dont know!  
>"Identical?" Kaoru asked<br>"Yes and no." I stated.  
>"Huh?" Haha, I manged to confuse them.<br>I smiled, "Our faces are the same, but my hair is a bit lighter and wavy and my eyes are almost hazel, lighter than Haruhi's. And were a bit different but love each other none the less."  
>"We do too!" They said and hugged each other.<br>I chuckled, "I like you guys."  
>"We like you too!"<br>They than pulled me into their hug and I started to laugh.  
>"Stop! You embarrassing me!"<br>"Deal with it!" They yelled back at me, not letting go.  
>"No! I dont want to damnit!"<br>"You cant..." Hikaru started.

Kaoru contiued, "Escape us!"  
>"Seriously! I have to work!" I finally got out of their death grip and went off serving tea.<p>

I was wondering around, bored at of my mind and I spotted my Haruhi and I havent seen her in such a long time! 14 minutes to be exact. So I sat next Haruhi and hugged her tightly, planning to tell her my problems.  
>"Haruhi! Im bored!" I whinned like a 7 year old.<br>She sweat dropped, "Not now Hanaki, Im talking to these ladies here."  
>I let go to see three girls sitting around Haruhi. I didnt notice them when I sat down. Where the hell did <em>they<em>come from?  
>But since I didnt want to embarrase my sister, I just looked at them and started rub that back of my head, "Sorry...force of habbit."<br>"Its ok." A girls says.  
>"Haruhi was just telling us a little bit about himself." Another one explained.<br>"Really?"  
>They nodded.<br>"Well, funny thing you mentioned it. Ladies, this is my sister, Hanaki."  
>"Twins to get the record straight." I said in a cooly voice and winked at them.<br>I saw some of them blush a little when I didnt that. Bi? Maybe, but their nothing wrong with bi girls.

"No wonder why you look alike." The first girl said.  
>"Thats amazing." A thrid girl said.<br>"Yup it sure is. Haruhi is the oldest by like, a couple of minutes, but it seems like so much more. Haruhi practicly help take care of me after our mother past away. I was a hot mess."  
>I looked at Haruhi and nodded my head in the girls' direction, a sign for her to go on. She knew what I meant.<br>"Yes it was hard on the both of us. You see are father was always working so we had to take care of the house. You know, cooking and cleaning. Our mother left some recipys behind for us to cook..." She started off.  
>"By cooking the things that she used to make, it feel like..."<br>"She with us all the way." We both said, smiling softly.  
>The girls at the table were with tears in their eyes after listening to our story. I turned my head to look at the host club who's anime crying right now.<br>"THAT WAS SO TOUCHING!" Tamaki and the twins said crying.  
>I smiled and turned back to look at Haruhi, "Your the best."<br>I hugged her and the girls at the table went 'aw'.  
>"You awesome at this and be a total kick ass Host!" I whispered in her ear. Haruhi got and sweat mark and an annoyed look on her face. "But really your the best sister ever." Now she smiled.<br>I got up and walked passed Tamaki and looked the girl next to him.  
>I have a bad feeling about her...<p>

I turned to see Haruhi looking around for something. I wonder what is it?  
>"Whats wrong?"<br>"I cant find my book bag." She said, "The money we have for dinner is in there."  
>Than we heard asplashing noise outside and look and saw her book bag.<br>"Found it." I said as I was looking at the pond, where her book bag is at.  
>"I didnt think they're be bully's at this school." Haruhi said to herself.<p>

I furrowed my eye brows, "Just wait till I find who did this. I'll-" I didnt finish cause Haruhi grabbed me and started to drag me along.  
>Me and Haruhi went running down the hall to the pond outside to get her bag. When on the way there, the girl from before that was sitting next to Tamaki turn to us and started talking about Tamaki to Haruhi. I really dont like her. As a matter of fact, I dont like bitch. She ran off before could say anything and Haruhi saw the look on your face.<br>"Come on Hanaki, shes not worth it."  
>She tugged on my arm and I nodded. I wasnt going to get in trouble for that pris.<p>

Me and Haruhi got most of the stuff out off the pond but the most important thing was missing. Her wallet.  
>"You know I bet that snobby chick did this."<br>She nodded.  
>"Just keep looking. With out that wallet we wont have dinner tonight." She said, still searching in the pond.<br>"Im looking, Im looking." I whinned.  
>"Hello commoners."<br>We look up to see Tamaki.  
>"You have some nerve skipping out on the club like that." He said to us. I rolled my eyes kept looking. Friggin blond...<br>He looked down and noticed all the wet things that they were fished out of the pond.  
>"What happened?" He asked.<br>"I just dropped it in, thats all..." She tried to come up with with an excuse.  
>"Yeah sure, <em>dropped<em>." I mummbled  
>Tamaki than came in and help. He found the wallet and we all went back inside to the club.<p>

Im serving tea to guest and smiling trying to keep a smile on for the guest. You than saw Haruhi and that snobby girl.  
>"I seriously dont like that girl. I know shes no good. I should pour this tea on her on <em>accident<em>." I said, smirking at my idea.  
>"Um Hanaki?" I look and see the twins looking down at the table.<p>

"What?"

"The tea." They pointed to what they were looking at.

The tea was over flowing the cup, "Oh shit!" I stopped and grabbed the box of napkins and threw it on the spilled tea and took one to clean my hand.

"So who do you want to pour the tea on?" They asked smirking.  
>I looked back to Haruhi and sighed.<br>"That girl. Shes-"  
>"Jelious." Haruhi finished saying from the far side of the room.<br>Than before I noticed that anything happened, I saw the table flip and Haruhi landed on the girl.

"Haruhi!" I ran over to them, but was stopped a few feet away. I looked up to see that the twins stopped me.

"We'll handle it." With that they walked away.  
>"No Haruhi dont! Get off! Stop!" That snob, Ayanokouji yelled. What a total and complete-<br>Than the twins poured water on her and Haruhi. Tamaki than came and help her up.  
>"You know your a beautiful young woman but Im sorry. You can no longer be our guest. I know Haruhi isnt that type of man." He told her softly.<br>Ayanokouji runs off yelling, "TAMAKI YOU IDOIT!"

I smirked, "Since she's not a client," I turned around to look at her as she was running out, "Haha skank!" I than felt Haruhi hit my side. "Ow." I started to rub it.  
>Tamaki than pointed to Haruhi and said, "And you! Since this is your fault, you must get 1000 customers!"<br>Haruhi shudders, "A thousand...?"  
>I slapped my forehead and my slowly slid down my face, "Were doomed..."<br>Kyoya holds up a black bag, "Here. Our only spare unifore. Its better than a wet one."  
>She nods and looks at me, "Hanaki?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>She grabbed my hand and dragged me in the dressing room and I sat on floor on my knees.<br>I sighed boredly, "Haruhi, Im in here why?"  
>She was about to answer when...<br>"Here I brought you extra tow-" Tamaki said as he came in with a towel in his hand and stop mid-sentence when he saw Haruhi in her under-shirt.  
>He looks at Haruhi and stands there from a moment in shock. I bit my bottom lip as he didnt speak. He than let go of the curtain and left. Once Haruhi finished, we came out. She should him her student I.D.<br>"So Haruhi? Your a girl?" He asked her.

"Biologically speaking, yes." She answered.  
>"We dont really care about the whole gender thing..." I started off, explaining.<br>"And dont really care if you thought I was a boy or girl." She conitued.  
>"Does even matter really?" We shrugged as we asked.<br>It was revealed that Kyoya found out first and the others found out along the way.

"Wait a minute?" I said as I noticed something. "Why is everyone here?"  
>"Cause we want to.." The twins said, shamelessly.<br>I had a anime vein mark: "...good reason." I said sarcasticly.  
>Tamaki was freaking out about the whole 'not knowing Haruhi was a girl' thing so Haruhi tried to calm him down.<br>"You know senmpai, I thought you were cool for what you did eariler."  
>He started to blushed crismson and I was giggling at the sight of him.<br>"Being a Host and being fossed over by girl may not be that bad..." Haruhi pointed out, staring out into space of the possible future here.  
>I put my arm over her shoulder, "Thats the spirit sis!"<p>

"But I wonder how I'll put it off...?" Haurhi wondered.  
>Haruhi and I started thinking and got the answer at the same time.<br>"I got it!" We both explained.  
>"All I have to do.." She started.<p>

"Is call everyone..." I said.  
>"Dude and bro now!" We both said.<br>We boh started laughing and started to like the idea of the Host Club


	2. What Party?

Haruhi and I were sitting in the library studying, or at least she was. I was just sitting next to her doodling in my notebook COMPLETELY bored out of my mind! I didn't need to study since I already understood the subject that was going on in class so I had nothing to stress about. 

"Oh my Gawd! Were late!" Haruhi said, freaking out. 

"What are you-" I stopped mid-sentence and I went wide eyed when I remembered what he was talking about. 

Dammit! The Host Club! Haruhi and I started to pack all of our stuff and started running to the Third Music Room! 

"Were never gonna hear the end of this if were late!" I yelled. 

Haruhi nodded. 

We knew if we were late there would be a 100% chance of being scolded...or never hear the end of Tamaki-senpai's rant, which I didn't want, one way or the other. When we finally got there Haruhi twisted the door knob and were hit by a massive heat wave. Instead of entering the Music Room I knew, we ended up opening the door...to a Tropical Rain Forest?

What the hell? There was wild plants, dry air, and-was that a Toucan? 

"Welcome!" The Host Club said in harmony. 

They were all dressed in tropical clothes you'd see on vacation to Hawaii or something. 

"Oh its just Haruhi and Hanaki. You guys are late." The twins said as Haruhi and I were

looking in her mini calender...It was still early spring! 

"Fearing the chill and curling you up in a kotatsu is nonsense! What do you think we have the flawless air conditioning for?" Tamaki said all dramatically...again. 

"What a pain..." I mumbled. 

"Do you have a problem by the way we run our club, girls? Or am I wrong that you still owe us 8 million yen?, remember" Kyoya said looking up from his writing. 

We both shudder when we remember about that damn vase. Seriously, why couldn't they put it somewhere where no-one could have knocked it down, like a safe were a 8 million yen vase SHOULD be at! 

Than Tamaki went on about how good looking guys shouldn't cover up what they have...which any girl can agree with but right now...its annoying. 

"At this club, we want to receive those freezing kittens...with a warm tropical aura. Yes! Today, this place is the ultimate paradise! A hot hot island of everlasting summer!" Tamaki yelled as he put an arm around Haruhi and me. 

"That's funny cause I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi comment, making me giggle. 

Before I knew it, I was pulled away by two mischievous twins. 

"Hanaki! We missed you!" The twins said, hugging me to death. 

"Let go of my little girl you scoundrels!" Tamaki yelled at them. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"What heartlessness...with my skin glowing like ivory...exposed by my Balinese King outfit...I am nothing but a servant before you...my goddess." Tamaki said to three girls, lifting one of them by their chin while me and Haruhi picked up the cups of their tropical drinks, till we heard something that caught our attention. 

"Next week is when our Ouran High Host Club's dance party takes place." Tamaki said. 

"Were having..." I said. 

Than Haruhi continued. "A dance party?" 

We both looked at each other. 

"What kind of party is it gonna be?" We heard one of Hikaru and Kaoru's clients ask. 

"Is it gonna be formal?" The other one asks as well. 

"Why yes, we even rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru said. 

"Its the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru added. 

"But all I really want to do is spend time with you...Kaoru." Hikaru said as him and Kaoru got in their brotherly love moment. 

"Don't be upset Hikaru...I know how you feel." Kaoru said. 

Than their clients started to squeal with hearts all around them. 

I shook my head and sighed. I walked over to them to pick up the cups on the table. 

"Hanaki!" The twins tackled me. 

I could tell that their customers were glaring at me so I tried to push my eager twins off. 

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get off of me!" I yelled. 

"But Hanaki! Your so kawaii!" They said hugging me tighter. 

"Get off of my daughter!" Tamaki yelled and grabbed me. "Did those evil twins hurt daddy's little girl?" 

"...daddy?" I was confused. "Who's my daddy?" 

Before I knew it, Tamaki was sulking in the corner...again. 

"Why must he do that?" I ask myself. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Um Haruhi? Aren't you gonna wear tropical clothes like the other boys?" One of Haruhi clients said as Haruhi was looking over to Mori and Honey. 

I was bored so I was sitting next to her. 

"I don't think so. I don't think I should wear anything but early spring attire in early spring."

She said to them. 

"But we already have one for you Haruhi. I think you'll like it." Tamaki said as he pulled at Balinese dress that matched his. "Look! You and I are a pair!" 

"I don't think so senpai." Haruhi said with a annoyed look on her face. 

Tamaki went gray and I started to laugh. Than the twins showed up with them by me holding up a Balinese dress like the one Tamaki had for Haruhi only it looked shorter and with a bikini top. 

"Here Hanaki." Kaoru said. 

"Wear this." Hikaru added. 

"No." I said bluntly. 

"Come on! It'll look cute!" They whined. 

"No way in hell." I said, annoyed. 

"If you don't put it on..." Hikaru said, looking evil. 

"We'll put it on for you!" Kaoru continued, looking just as evil. 

They started to get closer and I was getting freak out and ran. They started chasing me around the 'Tropical Paradise'. But to me right now, it was just a green house gone wrong with to many thing in the way that kept me from running faster! 

"Back off!" I yelled looking over my shoulder at them. 

"Never!" They yelled back. 

Its a never-ending tragedy! 

Like for real, I could be half way to France if it wasn't for the damn plants and animals in

my way! I ran till I reached Honey and Mori. I hid behind Mori, hoping the twins couldn't find me. 

"Mori-senpai if they come, I'm not here." He just nodded his head once. 

"Hana-chan-!" Mori put a hand over Honeys mouth. 

Honey must of understood cause he nodded and ate another piece of his cake. 

The twins on the other hand were looking under a rather HUGE leaf to see if I was there.

Thank Jebus that Mori is so big. I look over to see Haruhi talking with this girl with short hair and was holding her by her chin. Than I saw Tamaki freak out...once again. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Okay Its after school and were for the day so that means all of our customers have left for the day...thank goodness. We were sitting around Kyoya...well excluding Tamaki, who was eating store bought 'commoners' ramen in his sulking mood, but at least its not that dramatic...well, than it usually is. 

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen help us plan for the party."

Hikaru said to our Clubs King. 

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasugano has taking a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru added. 

"It really shouldn't surprise you. She been had the illness for a while now." Kyoya said, not taking his eyes off of his laptop. 

Illness? 

"What illness?" Me and Haruhi ask at the same time. 

"Is she sick? Does she need medicine? Why is she still at school? The poor thing should be lying in bed not wasting money to be flirted at!" I practically yelled, concerned for her.  
>Seriously if the girl is sick she should be at home not school. Hell, if it was up to me I be at home now not here...still at school...when I could be home...listening to music...in bed. -_- <p>

"Hey Hanaki calm down." Hikaru said putting one hand on my shoulder. 

"Yeah its not that kind of illness." Kaoru said, putting one hand on my other shoulder. 

"She just have the Host-Hoping disease." Hikaru said matter-factually. 

"Host-Hoping...?" I asked. 

"Disease?" Haruhi finished. 

What the hell kind of disease is that? 

"AKA the 'Never the same boy twice disease'." Kaoru said adding a bit more detail to his brothers previous answer. 

"Usually, regular customers decide on a host and designate them forever. But she has a habit of periodically changing favorite." Kyoya explained. 

"That's right! Cause before she was with you, she was with Tama-chan!" Honey said to Haruhi. 

"Oh. So he's just upset cause I took her from him." Haruhi said, understanding the Gloomy prince reason for the ramen. She had a irritated look on her face. 

"You really are selfish senpai." I said with the same irritated look on my face. 

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" Tamaki screams. "I'm running out of patience! Haruhi! Its time you started dressing like a girl!" Tamaki pointed at her. 

"Huh?" We both said. 

"I don't understand! How could you be popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!

No-one in the entire school knows your a girl except those of us here!" Tamaki complained. 

"Yeah she hoped out of taking gym classes." Hikaru said on Tamaki's right. 

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed up so no one can tell." Kaoru added on Tamaki's left. 

"That's it Haruhi and listen to daddy," Tamaki said, digging through his chest that said _'Kings _

_Property' _on the side. "Daddy wants you to go back the way you were!" He yelled pulling out a old picture of Haruhi back when we were in middle school before her hair was cut. 

"Don't blow up other people's photos without their permission!" Haruhi argued. 

Than everyone in the Host Club was looking at her photo while Tamaki sobbed over it. 

"The more I look at this. the more I wonder." Hikaru said looking at Haruhi's picture. 

"How did this (referring to the old pic) become this (Haruhi when she first met the host club)?" Kaoru asked. Everyone looked at Haruhi. 

"The day before school started, a kid in our neighborhood got some gum suck in my hair. Its a real pain trying to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all of. I didn't care if I looked like a dude." Haruhi explained. 

"Yeah. My hair was longer before," I said, touching the end of my hair that was right above my chest. "It used to be down my back but I didn't want Haruhi to feel bad so I cut it too.

But I didn't cut it like hers cause I like it at least a little long. But, beside that fact I wouldn't care either if I looked like a dude, I kinda dress like one." 

"A girl, let alone girls, shouldn't refer to themselves as dude! Mama! Haruhi and Hanaki are using those dirty boy words again.." Tamaki said, crying into a handkerchief, probably having one of those nervous breakdowns he get a lot. 

"I'm sorry but whose mama?" Kaoru asked. 

"Probably Kyoya-senpai if were referring on club position." I said walking over to them since looking at Tamaki right now is the last thing I want to do. 

"Correct." Kyoya said, writing in his notebook once again. 

I wonder what he writes in there? 

"I don't see what your crying about? Working as a host I can pay more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just a errand boy." Haruhi said. 

"That's true. Even if I am working as a waitress here for the host club, I don't see that happening anytime soon." I added. 

"By the way, you have any ballroom dancing experience?" Hikaru asked. 

"That's a must for the party." Kaoru said. 

"Eh...no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my debt right? I'm not interested in going to events so if you don't mind-" 

Tamaki's eyes glistened. 

"Definitely not. A gentleman must know how to dance." He said smoothly. Than, I could have swore I saw some lighting or something. "If you want to live the life of a host club member that badly you have to show how far your willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you show us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school your a girl!" Tamaki promised. 

Haruhi looked spooked. Than Honey ran to me and I looked down to him. 

"How about you Hana-chan? Do you have any experience?" 

"Uh..." 

You see, I'm not the partying type of girl and I myself don't plan on going to that party either like my sister. I saw the door and thought...this is my chance to run. 

"...See yah!" I went running for the door but than the twins blocked it with their arms wide open and mischievous smirks on their face. 

"No way..." Kaoru said. 

Hikaru finished his sentence, "You have to go too!" 

"Why? Technically I'm not part of the host club so why?" 

"It seems you very big with the boys." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up. 

"Yeah Hana-chan! So we made this!" Honey said holding up a poster with the picture of me on it that said '_Come to the Host Club's Dance Party and win a dance with Hanaki Fujioka!'  
><em>

I looked at it and yelled. "What?Who side was this?" I turn to look at Hikaru and Kaoru. 

"Hey don't look at us! We were against it!" They said. 

So I had to think who would have to gain out of this. Gain. Than it struck me. I turned

around slowly with a annoyed look on my face to Kyoya. 

"It was you...wasn't it..."  
>"Well you know the more that attend the more benefit the Host club will get." Kyoya answered. <p>

"You money grubbing..." 

"But,if you do attend and go through with this. I'll take 10% off your and Haruhi's debt." 

"Just do it Hanaki." Haruhi said. 

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Fine..." 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tamaki was sulking in a corner, watching Haruhi and Kahoko practicing waltzing. Seriously, if he knows he's gonna turn out like this than why torture himself. If it wasn't for the fact when he wasn't sulking he would be all crazy and cheery...I would've thanked he was emo... 

"Why so gloomy boss?" The twins asked. 

"I bet if because he wished it was him that Haruhi was practicing with." Hikaru said. 

"I think you might be right but he's to big to stand in as a girl." Kaoru said. 

"Its a shame. I would be her partner but I don't know anything about dancing." I said. 

"Really?" They said at the same time and looked at me and smirked. 

"I will be your partner!" Tamaki yelled as he grabbed me and twirled me into a hug. "And you have to give daddy a dance at the party!" I got out of his hug. 

"You to tall for me Tamaki-senpai." I told him and he went back to the corner. "But I'll give you that dance at the party if you want?" I said, trying to make him feel better again. 

"Yay! Daddy gets a dance with his little Hanaki!" He yelled, all happy and what not. 

"Glad to know your happy. But I still need a dance partner since you guys _auctioned_ me off for _money_!" I looked around and glared at Kyoya from the chair next to me as I stressed the words 'auctioned' and 'money'. 

"Is there a problem?" Kyoya said typing on his laptop. 

"Oh no none at all." I said sarcastically. 

"Good." Didn't he understand sarcasm at all? 

"We'll be your dance partner!" The twins said as they glomped me. 

"Okay great!" I smiled at them. "But I only need one." 

"We'll take turns!" They said. 

"Great!" 

First, Hikaru started to dance with me and twirled me around. 

"Hey your pretty good at this for your first time dancing." Hikaru commented. 

"Thank you." I smiled at him. 

"Okay my turn!" Kaoru said taking me from Hikaru. 

He just started to dance with me in circles to the point I started to get a little dizzy. I lost focus and I kinda stepped on him. 

"Sorry!" 

"I'm fine don't worry about it." He said. 

"Okay that's enough practice for today." I said. 

"Okay!" The twins said in union. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Oh my, are these new cups?" Kahoko asked. What was so special about cups? I didn't even

know we got new cups. "These are Ginori, right?" 

"Ginori?" Haruhi and I asked. 

"Very good miss. Yes, we got them in yesterday." 

"I see. What a pretty color. Lovely." Kohoko said as she was in a daze looking into the cup or should I say Ginori tea cup. 

"You must be into table-ware huh?" Haruhi said with a smile.  
>Kohoko than suddenly and quickly put the cup down and started to studder. <p>

"W-Well n-not no! Not really!" I small blush appeared on her cheeks. "What would give you that idea?" 

Haruhi and I were looking at each other thinking the same thing. Why deny it? There people out there that are button collecting freaks and she just so happens to like tea cups? People like different things so what. 

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered." A voice said at the entrance at the door said. 

"Ah, thank you very much." Kyoya said to this guy. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

We learned that the guy name was Toru Sizushima. 

"Grades are superior, lineage is adequate, looks are so-so. In summary, class C. Serious by nature, a strong point. He's going to England as a transfer student. His week points are as follows..." Kyoya reported. 

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru said. 

"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru said. 

"In other words, he's boring." Kyoya said closing his book. 

"Wow, we didn't know..." 

"That you don't cut other guys some slack." I said finishing Haruhi's sentence. "That's very cold." I added. 

"Aw come on Hanaki." Kaoru said putting his arm around me. 

"Were just saying the truth." Hikaru said as he also put his arm around me. 

"Sure." 

"Alright everyone. Will have to work on our strategy." Tamaki said, looking serious. 

"Which one?" We all said. 

"Men its our responsibility as Ouran's Host Club to make every girl happy!" 

"This should be interesting." I said smirking at what might come next. 

"You said it!" The twins said. 


End file.
